Ego Trip
by FallenTears84
Summary: A/U: What if Vegeta didn't give into Cell's pleas to absorb Android 18 and complete his transformation? What would happen then? Follow Vegeta as his ego emerges and decisions are made that could affect the future for the rest of Earth's protectors.
1. Goodbye Android

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

A/N: I've had this idea for a long time now, ever since re-watching the Cell saga. I got up to the part where Vegeta is clearly stronger then Cell before he absorbs Android Eighteen and I thought to myself, "What if Vegeta didn't give into Cell's pleas?" "What if he decided to destroy Cell when he had the chance?" Here is my answer to those questions.

* * *

The smoke cleared amidst silence that now engulfed the plains. Mirai Trunks floated amongst the destruction with a look of jubilation across his face. His father had succeeded. He had to admit he had his doubts as the second generation Cell pleaded for clemency.

The look in his father's eyes spoke of his undoubted will to allow his enemy the opportunity to complete his transformation but in the end his father's pride stalled and the terror known as Cell was defeated.

"_You did it, father."_

Trunks stared proudly at Vegeta as the triumphant prince lowered his right hand that delivered the devastating blow.

A chuckle filled the air followed by a long onslaught of laughter from Vegeta which registered on a scale of being methodical.

Trunks watched from above with an unsettling feeling. His father was victorious and yet he felt indifferent about the situation.

"Father…"

His thoughts fell uncompleted as Vegeta raised his head to the skies and shouted his revelation.

"I've defeated Cell! The prince of all sayians' has finally regained his rightful place as the strongest fighter in the universe."

Vegeta's laugh echoed throughout the land while the dust settled at his feet.

Not too far from the battlefield stood three people relishing in the win amongst shock and surprise.

Krillin clenched his hands and laughed happily. "He did it! Vegeta destroyed Cell," He glanced over at the other witnesses to Cell's downfall.

"C'mon guys, why aren't you saying anything? Cell is gone and he's never coming back,"

The two androids stood in astonishment at what they both witnessed. Neither knew what to say but they also could not deny what their own eyes had just observed.

"H-he did it…I can't believe it…" Android 18 spoke in a hush tone.

Her blue eyes could not look away from Vegeta or the fact that she could no longer feel Cell's energy.

It was true. Every trace of Cell had vanished.

Up above, surveying the aftermath from the lookout, Piccolo brought his arms from against his chest.

"Vegeta…" Yamcha spoke in complete awe. He, like those below, could not believe what had transpired.

Leaning in with her son clutched tightly in her arms, Bulma glanced back and forth between the men who looked severely dazed.

"What's happening now?" She looked up at Piccolo. "Is Vegeta okay?"

Silence.

Bulma could feel her nerves build up as she continued to look between the loitering men.

"Somebody answer me!"

Growling at the nagging tone beside him, Piccolo glared at the heiress.

"Vegeta just defeated Cell. It's all over,"

Bulma studied Piccolo looking for a change in his demeanor. Seeing none, a smile began to form across her face.

"You mean Vegeta defeated Cell for good?" Bulma laughed as she raised her infant son in her hands and brought his face against hers. "Did you hear that? Your daddy beat the mean monster Cell,"

Trunks blinked in response. Clearly not understanding a word his mother had spoken to him.

Bulma laughed happily while spinning around with her son in tow.

"He did it! He did it!"

Her laughter subsided as she realized she was the only one amongst the group who was celebrating. Clutching her son again against her chest, Bulma glanced between the gentlemen on the lookout. She studied their faces.

Piccolo and Yamcha stood firm, neither one smiling in contentment. Their eyes fell close as they continued to focus on the events transpiring on the grounds below.

"Hey, what is with you guys? There is nothing to worry about. Vegeta saved us all," Bulma spoke cheerfully.

Piccolo huffed beneath his breath.

"_Something tells me this defeat will not come without its own problem,"_ he thought to himself.

Back down on the once battle field, Trunks lowered himself to the ground. As his feet touched, he brought his eyes toward his father, watching his subtle moves.

"_Father…you've been standing there just staring at your hands for a few minutes now. What is going through your mind? What are you feeling?"_

Trunks was perplexed by his father's actions. He opened his mouth, preparing to question the obvious but Vegeta's sudden movement caused his reaction to pause.

"Get ready," Vegeta spoke directly as he turned his head toward his son. "That android is still alive,"

Trunks blinked his eyes slowly. Had he heard correctly?

"The android? You mean Android 18?" he questioned.

Vegeta nodded his head stiffly. Turning his body, he directed his attention toward the shrouded island not too far from where he and his son were standing.

"That android is around here somewhere and when I find her she will be destroyed," he stated.

Trunks was hesitant in his response. Surely the goal to his arriving back in time and going forward with his original task was to destroy the androids that had plagued his own time with fear and pain. Yet, now he wasn't sure the original mission needed to be carried out to its fullest.

"But father…she fought on our side and she doesn't look like she is much of a threat anymore,"

"Hn," Vegeta turned toward his son. "So I guess that makes her one of us now, right?"

"Well-" Trunks lowered his eyes. "-I didn't say that but-"

"-but you're growing soft. I would have thought all of that time we spend in the hyperbolic time chamber would have made you stronger but I was wrong."

"I am not soft, father, but it is safe to say that Android 18 is no threat to us," Trunks stated.

"Is she no threat to you in your own time or have you forgotten the destruction she and that other android caused to the people of Earth. All of the people they destroyed including your mentor,"

Trunks gasped, his mouth slowly opening as the memories of his fallen friend flooded his mind.

"Can you honestly look at that Android and forget that she killed your mentor without a second thought? Can you forgive her so easily?" Vegeta egged on.

Trunks shut his eyes, the memories becoming more and more vivid.

Vegeta smiled, obviously pleased with his conquest of his son's beliefs. Letting his words sink in with his offspring, he turned his attention toward the outskirts of the island he found himself stranded on. His eyes roamed like a vicious animal stalking its prey. Any sudden movement, a spike in power, anything and he prepared himself to pounce and go in for the kill.

Standing idle by, Android 16 grimaced as he reached for his accomplice, taking her small wrist into his strong left hand.

"We need to go now, 18,"

Both Android 18 and Krillin stared at the gentle giant as he himself kept his eye squarely on the island that housed the sayian prince.

"Go? Go where?" 18 questioned as she glanced down at the hand 16 had on her appendage. The way his finger gripped her wrist in combination with the way the rest of his hand shook brought a sense of worry to overcome her.

"We must get out of here before Vegeta finds us," said 16.

"Huh?" Krillin openly questioned as he too now stared in the direction that had a hold on 16. "So what if Vegeta finds us. Cell is gone so everything is okay now, right?"

16 didn't respond or break his focus.

"He's right 16. We do not have to run anymore now that Cell is defeated. We can live our lives in peace," 18 added.

"No, Vegeta will not let us do that. He wants to destroy you as well." 16 spoke as calmly as possible.

Krillin and 18 both gasped.

"No…" Krillin lowered his eyes and growled slowly. "…Vegeta can't do that. He can't kill her. She isn't a threat to us anymore. 18 helped us. He can't kill her. He just can't,"

"16, are you sure?" 18 asked as she brought her eyes toward her friend.

She watched as his expression remained sturdy and unraveled. Her feeling of dread continued to make its way throughout her body.

"I am sure. I can see it in his eyes. Vegeta wants to destroy you so you must get out of here 18. His strength has grown substantially since the last time you two fought. We will be no match for him,"

"Vegeta can't do this," Krillin shouted and his threw his arms outward. "We have to stop him,"

"There will be no stopping him. He has destruction on his mind and nothing or no one will change that. Our only option is to make a run for it," replied 16.

"We will never be able to outrun him, 16," 18 spoke. "He has gotten faster,"

16 frowned. Vegeta had grown faster as well as stronger. That much was true. There was only one thing left to do.

"You there-" 16 looked over at Krillin. "-if I distract him will you get 18 out of here safely?"

Krillin stared aimlessly at 16, pondering his request.

"Y-you want me and her…" He closed his mouth and swallowed deeply. "…but what about Trunks? You can't hold them both off,"

"The one you call Trunks does not want to kill 18. He will not interfere in his father's actions." retorted 16.

"16, you cannot do this. I will not leave you behind. You're still hurt from fighting Cell. You have to come with us," 18 pleaded.

"No, I will not run away. I have had my share of fun touring the country side with you and Seventeen. In that time I have appreciated a lot of things and life is one of them. I made a personal vow to myself that I would make sure that you were protected and I will keep that promise,"

18 stared at 16 as water began to form within the lining of her eyes. She shook as the emotion caught her by complete surprise. She was unsure of how to handle the sudden wave of sentiment but she knew her pleas were falling on death's ear.

"You two must go now. I will hold him off as long as possible. Live 18, that's all I ask," 16 spoke in admiration.

18's head slowly nodded in agreement as she felt the grip 16 had on her begin to loosen. She immediately took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him, embracing her friend in a long goodbye.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she and 16 began to separate.

16 smiled as he stared at eighteen for what he knew would be the last time. Nodding his head approvingly toward Krillin, the android powered up and took the sky hoping his tactics would be enough to keep his friend alive.

On the opposite island, Vegeta brought his head upward, his senses immediately falling upon the sudden increase of power. Trunks also brought his head upward at the sight of Android 16 taking to the sky.

"So, they've finally decided to show themselves?" Vegeta chuckled as he stood with his legs and arms apart. A light white aura began to circle his body.

"Father, please reconsider. They have done nothing to us," Trunks beseeched.

Vegeta smiled as the aura that encased his body grew into a darker shade of white. Without hesitation, he took to the air to confront Android 16. Down below, Android 18 and Krillin watched as Vegeta flew into the air.

"Father, wait," Trunks called out, taking to the air and giving chase behind Vegeta.

"He took the bait. We better live up to our part of the deal and get out of here before he comes back to find us," said Krillin as he glanced at Android 18.

18 nodded her head stiffly but kept her eyes on the fading image of Android 16.

"_I will never forget what you've done for me…my friend,_"

"18! We have to go now," Krillin shouted, getting the android's attention.

The two raised their power levels slowly and took off in the opposite direction from Android 16. They flew side by side before Krillin slowly took the lead.

"I know a place we can go. Goku and the others should still be there. We can stay there for a while. Maybe even use the hyperbolic time chamber to hide out of needed," he said.

"What about the rest of your friends?" 18 questioned. "Won't they try to destroy me as well?"

Krillin was silent. He had to wonder that as well. He was sure Bulma would be none too happy with his decision to destroy the device she had slaved over. Just the same he was sure his friend's would not support his decision to bring an enemy into their sanctum but she was no longer an enemy, right?

He glanced over his shoulder as 18 flew behind him. The image of her planting a soft kiss upon his left cheek invaded his thoughts and left just as quick. He shook his head. Now was not the time to revisit memory lane. His mind was made up. He would deal with the backlash of his decision to visit the lookout when the time came.

18 also had her thoughts messing with her mind, a struggle between her promise to live and the potential loss of her friend. As much as she wanted to keep her word she couldn't help but imagine the pain Android 16 must have been feeling at that point in time. She waited to feel his power surge in the battle.

Nothing.

She waited to feel his energy grow as he battled for his life.

Again, nothing.

Her flight pattern slowed as she glanced over her shoulder. She didn't understand it. How could she not feel the power level of her fellow android rise as he fought? Distracted, 18 slowed down to a complete stop, floating without purpose in the air.

"What's going on…" she muttered beneath her breath as she surveyed the area behind her. "Why am I not sensing any power levels rising?"

Her eyes widened. Had 16 been defeated? No, that wasn't possible. He may have been an unfinished android but he had raw power and strength. More than enough to keep himself alive long enough for her to escape. It just didn't make any sense what-so-ever.

Sensing no one behind him, Krillin spun around and held his position as he watched Android 18.

"We have to keep going. We have a long way to go from here to the look out," he said.

"I don't feel Android 16's energy. If he was fighting Vegeta it should have gone up. I should be able to feel something," replied 18.

Krillin turned his attention out toward the open space that surrounded them. She had a point.

"Come to think of it I haven't felt Vegeta or even Trunks' energy grow since they went after Android 16. If they were fighting I'm sure I would have noticed,"

18 looked over at Krillin, a small look of worry showing on her face.

"What do you think happened to 16?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure but we better get out of here in case Vegeta is on his way here," Krillin replied.

18 hesitated but quickly agreed and the two continued to fly away from the island area with their minds filled with curiosity. Glancing over his shoulder, Krillin noticed the look of concern still etched on 18's face.

"I'm sure the big guy is fine. He doesn't look like the push over type. I'm sure he's giving Vegeta a hard time," he said.

18 smiled but soon that faded as she slowed her flight to a complete halt. Her eyes roamed past Krillin at the looming figure that stood before them. Glancing at her new expression, Krillin turned his head forward and his eyes widened as well. Their plan for escape was thwarted.

"V-Vegeta…" he spoke as he eyed the flame haired sayian standing before him.

Vegeta stood triumphantly with his arms folded across his chest. He eyed the two before him, keeping his sights squarely on the android.

"Well Krillin, thank you for bringing the android to me," he said.

Krillin frowned as he positioned himself in front of 18 protectively.

"I thought you went after Android 16? What happened to him?" he asked. 18 perked her head up, also interested in his response.

"I sent the boy after him. Of course he will not kill that hunk of junk. As a matter of fact they both are headed back this way to stop me from destroying that android behind you," Vegeta answered.

Krillin moved back slightly at the mention of android 18.

"Why do you want to kill her, Vegeta? She is no longer a threat to us,"

Vegeta chuckled.

"Don't be so stupid. She will destroy us if we give her the opportunity. I didn't allow Cell the opportunity to complete his transformation and I will not sit around and allow her to recuperate so she can train and kill us all,"

Krillin spread his arms out wide, making sure 18 was directly behind him.

"She won't do that. She wouldn't hurt us," he spoke adamantly.

"Really? And how do you know this? You can see into the future?" Vegeta probed.

Krillin was silent. He really had no guarantee she wouldn't turn on them if given the opportunity. Vegeta made valid points but he just couldn't believe them to be true. No, it wasn't that he couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it.

"Listen Vegeta, I'll take responsibility for her," Krillin began to negotiate to his surprise.

Vegeta eyed the brave human before him before raising his eyes. He smiled as the appearance of his son and android 16 came within his sight.

"18!" Android 16 shouted as he neared his friend and his enemy. He glanced over at Vegeta. "Leave her alone and fight me,"

"16, no. We will fight him together," 18 suggested.

"No, you stay out of this and get away when you have a chance. You've done nothing wrong and I will not sit by and let you die by his hands," replied 16 as he gestured toward Vegeta.

"You can't take him alone," 18 answered back.

Watching the scene unfold, Trunks moved his eyes toward his father. Watching his every move.

"Father, let's just let them go. I don't believe them to be a threat anymore,"

Trunks watched his ridged father ignore his words, as if he speaking to himself.

"_Damn it father…why are you so stubborn,"_

He could only shake his head in disapproval but hoped his father would come to his senses as he did earlier.

Powering up, Android 16 floated slowly toward Vegeta, anger seething in his eyes.

"Oh look at this," Vegeta spoke with a laugh. "The big bad defective android wants to challenge me."

Vegeta powered up and took his fighting stance.

"Well, I'm sorry but you're not the one I'm interested in,"

As quick as a flash, Vegeta flew toward Krillin and Android 18 much to the chagrin of Android 16 and Trunks.

"18!" Android 16 shouted as he took off in an attempt to hinder Vegeta's attack.

Krillin stood grounded, prepared to defend 18 if need be. He flew forward with 16 in tow, both ready to defend a friend's honor.

Vegeta wasted little time, using his newly acquired speed to his advantage. He immediately drove his right elbow into the stomach of Krillin and extended his left hand toward Android 16. His eyes fell directly on 18 as she too caught his glance.

She watched the scene unfold in what felt like slow motion. She couldn't help but find herself in a position of weakness as Krillin doubled over in pain and a bright flash emitted from the gloved left hand of Vegeta and covered Android 16 completely.

Shielding his eyes from the blinding light, Trunks lowered his arm and watched in horror as the dust settle and Android 16 was nowhere to be to found.

"Father, don't!" he shouted.

Vegeta ignored his son's words and flew in front of Android 18. He laughed at the look of fright in her eyes.

"Y-you're a monster…" the shakened android managed to say.

The corner of Vegeta's mouth rose as he raised his left hand and held him palm outward.

"And you're an android. Now that we know who we are let's get this over with," he said.

Holding his position in the sky, Krillin extended his arm toward Vegeta, reaching out as he struggled to catch his breath.

"V-Vegeta…don't do it…please…" he implored.

"Father…listen to us. She is no threat to us," Trunks added.

Vegeta glanced at his son then over to Krillin who continued to struggle to keep himself afloat. He moved his eyes toward 18 who had not taken her eyes off the threat that stood in front of her.

"You're right-" Vegeta spoke much to the surprise of Trunks and Krillin. "-she is no threat to us, anymore. Goodbye Android,"

"Vegeta, no!" Krillin shouted as a blinding light surrounded the men and the sounds of 18's screams began to fade.

Feeling himself grow weak, Krillin closed his eyes, the image of 18 fading into darkness. He could no longer hold himself up while slipping into unconsciousness.

Flying toward his friend, Trunks immediately caught him, bracing Krillin up against himself in support. Draping the right arm of his short friend around his shoulder, Trunks glanced over at his father as the three men stood alone in the air.

"Why did you do that, father? You've proven your strength. There was no need to kill either one of them," he spoke.

Lowering his hand, Vegeta turned toward his son.

"Let's go and take baldy with you,"

Trunks watched as his father floated by him and the unconscious Krillin.

"Go where?" he questioned.

Vegeta created some distance between himself and his son, staring off into the distance.

"To visit Kakarot. It's time he and I had our rematch,"

Trunks closed his eyes slightly as his father powered up and shot off toward his destination.

Holding onto Krillin, Trunks slowly followed, unsure of the destruction his father would create as they made their way toward Goku and the other's up at the look out.


	2. Only the Strong Survive

Trunks had lost track of time. It felt like an eternity since his father had successfully laid waste to Cell and erased his terror from ever appearing on Earth again, at least during this time period and those that followed. However, the defeat of Dr. Gero's most vengeful creature paled in comparison to his father's next course of action. The destruction of the androids took him by surprise but not completely.

The feeling left him dazed and puzzled. Is that not what he returned to the past to accomplish? His original mission was to destroy the androids that brought fear into the hearts of those living in his time. They killed without care, without a sense of remorse or worry of retaliation so why was he battling the notion that his father had done right by everyone?

Glancing to his right gave him a sense that perhaps his father had acted hastily without much conviction. He looked at the slumped remains of Krillin as the silent fighter hung loosely against his side. He couldn't see his eyes but figured that could have been for the best. What would meet him of their eyes did in fact meet? Anger? Tears? He wasn't sure but he knew something, if not one or the other, could easily show if his friend was alert.

Shifting to balance their combined weight, Trunks brought his eyes upward and focused on his father as the prince flew paces in front of them. He could only wonder what thoughts his father was envisioning or what emotions, if any, were he currently experiencing. The visualization of the sly smirk that crossed his father's features in combination with the quick reaction he had in destroying not one but three beings brought a small shiver against his spine.

"V-vegeta…"

The sound coming from his lain comrade brought Trunks attention back to reality. He watched as Krillin lifted his head, struggling to steady his body in mid-air.

"Vegeta…" Krillin spoke with more stamina.

Trunks could feel Krillin's arm across his shoulder blade begin to shift as the fighter continued to adjust against the young teenager. Quickly he pressed his right forearm into his ailing friend's side to refrain him from too much movement.

"Don't worry Krillin; we'll be at the lookout soon. I'll make sure to make a quick stop to see Korin first," he stated.

The bald bitter warrior cringed as the pain shot through his body like an electrical current flowing through a plugged appliance. Each breath he took felt labored and his eyes were slowly trying to adjust to his environment. He felt overcome with shock as his memories began to retrace the events prior to his loss of consciousness.

"Vegeta…he'll pay for this…" he said with a sense of retribution echoing against every syllable he spoke.

"Krillin-" Trunks grew hesitant. He weighed each question carefully. Should he bring up the androids? The pain he was sure his father had delivered in a single blow? The lingering effect of the attack? Considering his options, Trunks went with the latter of the three. "-don't speak or move too much. I'm sure my father didn't hold back with that punch,"

"How long was I out?" Krillin questioned.

Trunks looked upward for a second to consider the possible response he could give.

"Maybe over twenty minutes or so. I wasn't really keeping track,"

Krillin nodded his head stiffly. "Trunks-" A long cough abruptly interrupted him momentarily. "-is she…I mean…did he…"

Trunks exhaled a sharp breath. "Yes, my father killed her,"

Krillin swallowed a lone line of saliva as he bore his eyes deeply in Vegeta's direction. Unbeknownst to him, he had grabbed a hold of Trunks armor with the only arm giving him support against the young saiyan. His face grew hot and bore a slight resemblance to a red pepper as he continued to stare holes toward Vegeta.

"How can you be related to someone so cold and uncaring?" Krillin questioned, keeping his eyes squarely on the prince.

"My father did what he felt was right," Trunks felt a sense of empowerment as he too now looked up in his father's direction. Although he fought with himself over his father's choice he also could not deny his original reason for ever coming back to the past in the first place. "I came back here to help everyone destroy the androids and we did. We accomplished the mission,"

"Can you honestly say she was a threat to anyone besides Cell after he absorbed Android 17? She wouldn't have hurt any of us,"

Trunks exacerbated a sigh while looking down at his wayward friend. "You don't know that for sure, Krillin,"

"Just like you don't know she wouldn't have hurt us,"

Trunks refrained from speaking further for a few seconds. Krillin had a point. His time in the future had clouded his judgment of the androids he met during this time. The future prepared him for a world of destruction at the hand of the androids but as he witnessed the androids were only the least of his troubles.

"We're here,"

Trunks and Krillin both looked alert as Vegeta turned his body upward and began flying higher into the sky, averting the potential disaster of flying directly into the base of the lookout. The pair followed suit at their own pace, slowing down at the reached the smaller of the two platforms just below the lookout.

"Hey, anyone home?" Trunks called out as he peered out toward Korin's home for any sign of movement. Hearing rustling, he turned his attention in that direction. "Hi Korin, we were wondering-"

"-if I had any sensu beans, yes, I figured you would arrive here soon after Vegeta's aggressive attack on Krillin," The elder cat brought his eyes over to the silent fighter against the teenager and shook his head. "I have one left and considering you're having a hard time catching your breath you can have it,"

Korin quickly tossed the remaining remedy toward Krillin who caught it in the palm of his left hand. Popping the bean into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed the evidence. Feeling rejuvenated, he lowered his arm from Trunks shoulder and glanced quickly at his hands.

"Thanks Korin, that really hit the spot,"

"You're welcome," Korin glanced between the two men. "So gentlemen, what are you planning on doing with Cell and the Androids defeated?"

Trunks slowly raised his left hand, treading his fingers lightly against the back of his neck. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I'm not sure if I expected the battle to end so quickly,"

"Does this mean that you'll be returning home?" Korin questioned subjectively.

Trunks looked at the elder unsure of whether he could completely answer the question. In retrospect, the answer was yes. His mission was complete so what reason could he possibly have to stay? He had the training and the power to now defend his timeline and save those who were still clinging to a shred of their life including his mother.

"Earth to Trunks," Krillin whispered while elbowing Trunks. "Korin is still staring at you,"

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Trunks lowered his eyes and gazed at the tip of his boots. He hated feeling like he wasn't paying attention which caused all eyes to fall upon him waiting for him to come back from whatever trance he was under.

"Um, well I guess I will go home now that the Earth is protected,"

Korin nodded his head. "That's good. Well I won't keep you two any longer. It was nice seeing you Trunks and I hope you are able to provide safety to those in your own time,"

Trunks nodded as he glanced at Krillin. Receiving a nod distinguishing his agreement to depart, Trunks and Krillin waved goodbye and departed from Korin's home, heading upward toward the base of the lookout.

"Are you really going home?" Krillin asked once they were away from Korin's earshot. "I mean you could always stay here and spend some time with us. I can imagine how lonely it is for you back in your time,"

Trunks didn't reply as the two reached the top of the lookout. Landing with ease, the two took in the vision of their fellow fighters as they each expressed a look of joy and jubilation. Apparently there was no need to tell them anything that had happened.

"Trunks!"

The teen looked to see his mother and the infant version of himself head toward him. He couldn't place the look on his mother's face. She looked happy and concerned at the same time. In that instant he immediately began to feel his heart ache for his own mother in his time. He couldn't help but wonder if she was okay.

"Trunks-" Bulma began as she caught her breath. Indeed she was only a few feet away from her future son but she put all the energy she had in reaching him. Looking him over, she released a sigh of relief at his lack of injuries. "-you managed to defeat Cell without a scratch just like your father,"

"Yes, I didn't partake in the battle. Father saw fit that he destroy Cell on his own and refused to let me interfere," he replied.

Holding her infant son close, Bulma laughed.

"That's Vegeta for you. Proud and arrogant. What about the androids? Did he defeat them as well?"

"He didn't tell you?" Trunks questioned, noticing the look of confusion on his mother's part. "He destroyed Android 16 and 18,"

Bulma shook her head adamantly. "No, he didn't tell me anything. In fact he hasn't said two words since he's returned,"

Looking around, Trunks finally took notice that his father was not within his sights. "Where is my father anyway?"

Bulma scoffed as she shifted the weight of her son into her right arm and placed the back of her left hand against her hip.

"He went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see if he could get Goku and Gohan out,"

Trunks and Krillin looked at Bulma with bewilderment etched onto their faces.

"Why would he want them to stop training? Does he want to go back in and train some more?" Trunks asked.

Bulma shook her head.

"No, he feels there is no need for them to train at all anymore now that the world is safe."

Krillin scoffed as he turned his head away from the matriarch of the Brief family.

"More like he doesn't want anyone to become stronger than him," Krillin spoke above the octave of a whisper.

"What do you mean Krillin?" Bulma questioned.

Shaking his head, Krillin walked away from Bulma and Trunks refusing to address the situation further.

"What's wrong with him?" Bulma questioned as she watched Krillin create distance between them. "Did he get hurt in the battle?"

"No, he's okay," Trunks said halfheartedly. He really couldn't answer her question without provocation. "How is everyone up here?"

"They're fine, however, they didn't want to share any information with me," Bulma pouted. "I'm just glad we are all safe. What are you going to do now? Are you going to stay with us?"

Trunks could sense an uncomfortable feeling begin to flow through his veins.

"Well…I was thinking of returning home. I still have to protect my mother against the androids in our time,"

Rubbing her infant son's back, Bulma looked into the eyes of her eldest son. She couldn't help but hide her disappointment hearing his vow to leave.

"Well can you stay long enough to get yourself another haircut and maybe something to eat before you travel back home?"

Trunks smiled. He felt at ease in his past mother's presence. Yes, she was the spitting image of his mother, minus the ravage of time, but that was the only difference. She had the same mannerisms and attentive nature that he was nurtured with during his lifetime. He smiled as his eyes fell upon the youngest image of himself snuggling against his mother's protective arms. He felt indifferent seeing himself so young but content that at least in this lifetime the version of himself would not have to live in fear. That in itself made the events of his father all worth it.

* * *

Standing gingerly in front of the time chamber door, Vegeta tapped his left foot against the cold hard floor below. His patience was growing thin and his level of aggravation was rising taller than the height of his hair. He was peeved to say the least. Snapping his head to the left, he casted a long stare at Mr. Popo who stood wearily to the side regretting his current position.

"What are you waiting for? Open the door and tell Kakarot and his son to get out,"

Mr. Popo took a step back, waving his hands from left to right in protest.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that. The chamber will not open until the one hour time has lapsed. I'm afraid we still have a long time ahead of us before Goku and Gohan emerge,"

Taking a step toward the nervous caretaker, Vegeta stared Mr. Popo down without a second thought. His glare was distinctive and could have, if possible, burn Mr. Popo's retinas out of his head.

"Do I look like I give a damn about time limits? I said open this door or I will throw you through it. I do not have time for these silly games. Only the strong survive against those that are the opposition and that to me is Kakarot and I will finally defeat him and take my place rightfully so in history,"

Mr. Popo stamina began to fade as he felt the impending anger from the prince press against him. His eyes darted from side to side awaiting some sort of aid to assist him from the wrath of the seething saiyan standing before him.

"Why don't you have a seat, Vegeta," Piccolo flatly stated as he stood in the shadows watching the scene unfold. "Is your ego that big that you need to rub your victory in the face of Goku at the expense of him losing time training his son?"

Turning the corner of his lips upward, Vegeta scoffed.

"I have no intention in showcasing my victory. I only want to challenge him and beat him within his third class level. That clown will finally know what it feels like to succumb to greatness at the hands of an elite warrior,"

"And you are willing to stand here until Goku and Gohan's time is up in order to fight him? Vegeta, you really have no sense of morals," said Piccolo.

"And you have no sense of minding your own business, Namek," Vegeta walked toward his adversary. "What business is it of yours if I want to fight Kakarot?"

The flare in Piccolo's eyes intensified as he took Vegeta's approach as an immediate invitation to begin a potential confrontation.

"Don't let the little power you gained get into your head Vegeta. You were lucky against Cell and those Androids were weakened after their tangle with that green monster so they weren't much of a real challenge for someone who is _supposed_ to be the prince of all sayians,"

Vegeta jaw clenched tightly as he reached forward and grabbed the front of Piccolo's shirt, pulling the Namak within inches of his face.

"And just what are you saying? Are you saying that my power isn't enough to surpass Kakarot?"

Swatting the prince's hand away, Piccolo adjusted his clothes and smiled methodically.

"I'm saying by the time Goku comes out of that chamber he will have surpassed you and since you aren't able to enter to increase your own strength then you will be no match for him no matter how strong you think you are,"

Vegeta stared into Piccolo's eyes before mumbling beneath his breath. He immediately stormed away, leaving the green man alone with the caretaker to the look out. He could feel the anger grow within his body at Piccolo's stale words. He began to contemplate the events of earlier and suddenly became disgusted with the entire experience.

_"That blasted Namek has a point. Cell was weak and so were those Androids. They were no real test of my power. I just wasted my time,"_

As the thoughts grew so did his anger. He clenched his hands tightly against his waist and emerged on the outskirts of the lookout, standing within the vision of Bulma and his sons. His focus, however, were not on them or their meaningless conversation. He was angry, with himself.

_"How can I, the prince of all sayians, believe that I had a true test of my powers against those weaklings? They were a disgrace to all of that hard work I accomplished on my own in that room. I will not have it wasted,"_

Vegeta's distraction was so much so that he did not notice Bulma and his sons approach him and stand around him like cattle in a herd. Their eyes bore on the prince as he continued to mutter to himself beneath his breath.

"Vegeta? Are you all right?" Bulma questioned, placing her hands gingerly on the back of her infant son.

Vegeta remained silent, ignoring Bulma's questions and her presence as a whole.

Standing to the side, Trunks looked between his parents and could feel his frustrations growing. He looked at his mother and the worried look that graced her soft features. That look brought back more memories then he wanted to remember. His mother's anguish boiled his blood to the surface. His eyes then darted over toward the cause of her pain. The cause of her pain since before he was born. The man who put her in distress constantly even after his departure.

"Father-"Trunks inhaled a sharp breath before continuing. "-she's talking to you,"

For the first time since being approached, Vegeta raised his head and looked directly into the eyes of his future son, continuing to ignore the woman who stood to his left.

"I do not have time for either one of you. I need to increase my power so I can defeat Kakarot," he said.

Bulma looked perplexed while Trunks continued to feel his blood rise beneath his skin.

"You just defeated Cell and those Androids and all you can think about is fighting Goku?" A frown settled on the young woman's face. "The threat is over, Vegeta, and now it is time for you to spend time with your infant son,"

Looking at his significant other for the first time since the conversation began, Vegeta scoffed in walked away from her without batting an eye.

"Woman, take the boy home and find something to entertain yourself with. My activities here are none of your concern,"

Bulma could feel her face flush with warmth while she prepared to speak up against Vegeta's torrid words. Her words were silent as she felt her future son take a step forward, stepping before his father with rage in his eyes.

"Father, do not speak to her that way,"

Vegeta stood within an inch of his son's face and smiled.

"You dare stand in front of me and challenge me? You are my son but do not mistake that for strength. You are weaker than I am,"

Trunks inhaled sharply, exhaling just as quickly. He could feel his passion for taking on his father crawl beneath his skin. He had never before considered the possibility of challenging his father. For as long as he could remember he only wanted to meet his father and stand within the glory of his legacy but now his beliefs were being compromised. Now he was beginning to see the images of a man who barely shared a moment with his family, who put himself first and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Sensing an impending battle loom, Bulma quickly positioned herself with the eye level of both Vegeta and Trunks. As much as she assumed Vegeta could and would still attack their son regardless of her presence, she hoped her son would refrain from throwing a punch and possibly injuring her in the process. She was correct in her latter sensation.

"I will not fight you here out of respect for my mother," Trunks turned toward Bulma with a solemn look in his eyes. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to object to your offer to stay here any longer. I must return back home and protect my mother,"

Bulma looked pain stricken but nodded her head, clutching her now asleep son in her arms. Holding him in her arms, she felt a symbolic nature overwhelm her. Refusing to let go of her child but she only had one son in her timeline. She had to remember that.

"I want you to take care of yourself then…teach those androids a lesson," she said.

Reaching into the lining of his jacket, Trunks retrieved his capsule container which held his vehicles of choice. Taking small steps away from his mother, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Take care of yourself and take care of me,"

Waving, Bulma bounced her infant son in her arms causing him to stir slightly.

Exhaling, Trunks pulled out the capsule containing his time capsule and tossed it a few feet in front of himself, watching as the smoke dispersed to leave his eyes gaze upon the device that would return him to familiar territory.

"So, I guess this is it," Piccolo's voice spoke aloud as he and Yamcha emerged from the inside of the lookout hall.

Glancing back Trunks nodded his head. "Yes, it is time I returned home and take those androids on myself,"

"All right, well take care of yourself and come back some time and tell us how it went," said Yamcha as he placed his index and middle finger against the side of his right temple and saluted the young warrior.

Nodding, Trunks pressed the release button on the side of his machine and watched as the door opened to allow him entry.

"Hold it,"

Propping himself against the side of his time machine, Trunks looked over to see his father glaring up at him. Releasing the rim of the machine, Trunks lowered himself back down to the ground but remained by his machine.

"Father, I already told you that I am not fighting you here,"

"Then you will fight me in your time," said Vegeta as he walked toward his son. "Because I'm going with you to the future,"

Everyone stared at the prince as if he had just told them he was not of royal blood. The shock was obviously genuine from those within his presence.

"You're going with me to the future?" Trunks questioned as the sound of footsteps approaching echoed against his ear, catching his and everyone else's attention instantly.

"And so I am,"

Trunks couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the newest member to intrude on his trip back to the future step closer.

"Krillin?"


End file.
